


Darkness

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aka Matt fucks up and reveals his identity, F/M, Identity Reveal, Language, Obscure reader, Starts serious and deep, lipstick give away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: A meaningful drabble I wrote, with a hint of angst, and a bit of humor.





	

Darkness encases his vision, but this is normal, that darkness has been with him since that faithful day. It feels like such a long time ago, and he supposed it had been. But he could still remember, yeah. He remembered dark grey of the cracked sidewalk. He remembered the bright red, and yellow of signs that he would walk by. He remembered his father’s bright red boxing robe. He would give almost anything to see the sky again, any kind of sky. The inky black of night, the contrast of dark and light grey on a rainy day. Above all else he want to see the blue of a sunny day, and make shapes out of the formless white clouds.

  
Being blind however, was not a disability, not to him. He was still able to hear birds singing, people laughing, babies trying to talk. He heard the crowd when his father won his final match, the roar of approval. There where sounds he wished he could not hear, gunshots in the distance, his father’s dying gasp, but he knew he need to, because that’s when he could do something. It was then he knew he needed to help, to become more. Helping people is what he lived for, even when he was Matt Murdock, blind defense lawyer. However he knew that him was just a mask, a moment of peace in war. This was him, the rumored man without fear. The devil of hell's kitchen. He smirked as he kneeled on the roof. A cry for help grabbed his attention, time to go. The Daredevil stood, and leapt off the roof.

  
After all, the blindness is what eventually caused him to fly, and fly he did. He heard left over raindrops drip onto metal, and landed on the fire escape. He began to flip through the alley, an acrobat would have been jealous of the grace, like an eagle swooping low. He landed on a dumpster, quite proud of himself for completely sticking the landing. Daredevil rushed to the woman’s cries, and dark laughter. “Man this bitch ain’t got shit.” One thug laughed, throwing something down. “Let me go!!!!” The woman was young, and her heart rate was way up. “Then let’s do something else. On your knees!” The woman yelped as she was shoved, a small splash as she landed in a puddle. “Not tonight.” Daredevil came out of the shadows, Escrima sticks in his hands. “Oh shit, it’s the devil of Hell’s Kitchen!” It was silent, Daredevil listened to their heart rates spike, he could feel the fear radiate in the air, but one heart calmed down. Then the first idiot tried to rush into him. ***Crunch*** The thugs nose shattered on impact, followed by a series of grunts as Daredevil listed the attacks in his head. _‘Right hook in the stomach, punch to the shoulder, and finally.'_ * **SLAM** * _‘Escrima to the forehead.’_

  
The thug landed on the ground with a groan, while his partner nailed Daredevil in the side of the mouth, knocking him to the ground face first. The woman shrieked as she was grabbed. “Come on!” The last thug growled. “No!” The woman screeched. "Get up Daredevil, get up!" A pit of fire rose in Daredevils stomach, and his grandmothers’ favorite phrase came to mind. _“You’ve got to watch out for those Murdock boys, they’ve got the devil in them.”_ He got up, blood running down his lip, and dripping onto the pavement. Daredevil grabbed the thug by his shoulder, and flung him into an opposing wall. Punching until the thug wasn’t there anymore, and knocked out like a kid after a sugar rush. He let the thug go, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked down. “Woah, you are blind. I’ve got glasses and can’t do a quarter of the stuff you can my dear sir.” This reply did something that hadn’t happened in a while. It surprised him. “Excuse me?” He said, a little confused while the woman seemed flustered. “Oh, I mean thank you, because I am, thankful of course. I’m just sayin’, you’re freakin’ cool.” The woman stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his jaw. “Thanks devil-boy.” She hurried away, heart racing. Daredevil felt a crooked grin work it’s way onto his face. “That’s a new perk.”

  
The next day Matt Murdock went into his shared firm, and was puzzled by abrupt laughter. “Have company last night?” Matt tilted his head at Foggy’s words, when the door opened behind him. “Hi, i’m here for the assistant job?” Matt remembered that voice, he had saved her last night. “Hello, i’m Matthew Murdock, but you can call me Matt.” He greeted the woman, when he felt fingers brush his jaw. “You have lipstick left over from last night, Devil-boy.” “Dude, you slept with our new assistant?!” Matt had never wiped the lipstick off his jaw from last night. "I'm (Y/n) by the way."


End file.
